


good morning, sunshine

by seijhoes



Series: Tsukkiyama week 2020! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sick Fic, clingy kei, day 1 and day 2 of tskym week rolled into one, he just wants to cuddle his husband u know, kei and tadashi are good dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijhoes/pseuds/seijhoes
Summary: Mornings in the Tsukishima household were quite normal.Most mornings, Tadashi had to get up early to go to work at the electronics company in Miyagi. Granted, since they still lived in Miyagi and the commute wasn’t that far, there was no reason he should be getting up as early as he was.However, there was a reason, and that reason was one Tsukishima Kei, who was very reluctant to let his husband leave their bed in the mornings.(a morning in the life of the Tsukishima house!)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama week 2020! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895176
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	good morning, sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> so i started college yesterday, and have had no time to write, so I pumped this out for Day 1 (affection, kisses) and Day 2 (domestic) of Tsukkiyama Week 2020! Because what says domestic more than snuggling your husband and your daughter? (Hana is my child oc for them!)

Mornings in the Tsukishima household were quite normal.

Most mornings, Tadashi had to get up early to go to work at the electronics company in Miyagi. Granted, since they still lived in Miyagi and the commute wasn’t that far, there was no reason he should be getting up as early as he was. 

However, there was a reason, and that reason was one Tsukishima Kei, who was very reluctant to let his husband leave their bed in the mornings.

***

The morning started off like any other.

Tadashi groaned as his alarm went off, blindly slapping his hand around the nightstand until the incessant beeping stopped. His head stayed buried in the pillow for a moment before he moved to sit up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

He felt a familiar pair of arms snake around his waist and he smiled to himself. “Good morning Kei.”

“Mmph.” 

He laughed, turning his head to his husband’s face buried in his side. “Yeah?”

“Don’t go..” Kei mumbled, bunching Tadashi’s pajama shirt in his fists.

“We have this discussion every morning Kei.” Tadashi teased him, leaning down and pressing soft kisses to his head. “I’ve got to go…”

Kei looked up at him, a slight pout on his lips. “You don’t have to..”

He laughed and scooted to lay back down, wrapping his arms around him. “I can spare like, five minutes.”

“Not enough, ten would do just fine.” Kei countered.

“Five is the most I can offer.”

“Seven?”

“Hmm..” Tadashi pretended to think, giggling. “I think seven would be acceptable.”

Kei seemed satisfied with this answer, opting to hold onto him tighter. “Good.”

Tadashi smiled and kissed his cheek, closing his eyes to rest them for a minute or two longer. He couldn’t help himself, not when Kei was so warm, and the bed itself was so inviting. He could feel himself dozing off again when he heard a small voice coming from the doorway. 

“Daddy..? Papa..?”

Tadashi’s eyes snapped open upon hearing the voice of their three year old daughter, Hana. He and Kei sat up to see her standing in the doorway, clinging to her favorite blanket and favorite stuffed animal (a stuffed bear that she named Honey). Her voice sounded weak, and small, like she was afraid to speak up. 

“Hana? What’s the matter?” Kei immediately put his glasses on to see her better, frowning. 

“I-I don’t feel good..” She said pitifully, running over and jumping onto the bed, burrowing her way between them. “I feel really hot..”

Tadashi gently pushed her bangs (which were sticky with sweat) aside, frowning. She did feel warm. “Kei? Can you find the thermometer? I think she might have a fever..” 

Kei nodded and got up, going into the bathroom. Tadashi heard him rummaging around in the drawers for it before he came back with it in hand. “Here.”

“Thank you.” He took it from him, “Okay, open up and say ahh.”

“Ahh..” Hana opened her mouth and let her father put the thermometer under her tongue. 

Tadashi frowned as her temperature climbed higher, the thermometer beeping and glowing red to indicate she did in fact have a fever. “Poor baby..”

Kei glanced over at it, then looked up at Tadashi. “Should we take her to the doctor?”

“Hm.. if she gets worse, then yes, but let’s just try and see if we can get her fever down..” He smiled down at Hana, “Papa’s gonna get you some medicine, and I’m gonna get you some water alright?” 

Hana nodded again, snuggling into the blankets as she clung to her bear. 

Tadashi sighed as he got up, going into the kitchen to get her a glass of water. “Our poor baby..”

Kei nodded, coming back from the bathroom with medicine. “I know, but I can handle it, you’ve still got to get ready for work.”

He frowned, filling the glass up with water. “Yeah.. but you’ve also got practice later and I won’t be home until late.”

“Hm.. that’s true.” 

They both paused in what they were doing, going to look at each other. 

“Maybe we should both just—“

“—stay at home?”

Tadashi grinned, moving over to him and kissing his cheek. “Great minds think alike, cmon.”

Kei chuckled and followed him back to the bedroom, handing her the small medicine cup. “Good news hun, we’re both staying here with you today to help you get better.”

Hana seemed to brighten up at this, if only slightly as she swallowed the medicine, scrunching up her nose at the taste. “Icky..”

“Here sweet girl.” Tadashi handed her the glass, “Should wash out the taste.”

She took it quickly, drinking from it. “Thank you..”

“Of course, now you just rest okay?” Tadashi crawled back under the covers, wrapping his arms around her. “Papa and I aren’t going anywhere.”

Kei followed suit, enveloping the both of them in a tight embrace. “Mm.. looks like I got what I wanted after all.”

Tadashi snorted softly, “In the not most ideal way, but yeah, you did.”

“Mm, I’m just glad I’ve got two of my favorite people here with me, even if one of them is sick.” He chuckled, leaning over her head to kiss Tadashi’s forehead.

Tadashi smiled fondly, reaching over and plucking his glasses off his face. “I’m glad too..” He looked down, noticing their daughter was fast asleep. “Mm, maybe she’s got the right idea.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Kei smiled, closing his eyes as he squeezed them both. “Love you ‘Dashi.”

“I love you too Kei..” He yawned again, letting sleep take over him once more, finding no more reason to fight it. 

(Later on that day, Kei would say the score was Kei: 1 and Tadashi: 0. Tadashi would let him have this one).


End file.
